The Junior Class Trip
by Sesshy Rin 4ever
Summary: Im not good with summaries so im not writting one but if you give this story a chance you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

_In this story Sesshomaru isn't going to be as cold a he usually is and please read and review._

* * *

Ages

Rin-15

Sesshomaru-16

Sango- 15

Miroku- 16

The Junior class Trip, Chapter 1

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The black haired girl got out of bed and shut off her annoying alarm clock. _' Another boring day'_ She thought as she got up and went into her bathroom. She got out of her pajamas and hopped in the shower. Once she got out, she changed into a denim mini skirt and a hot pink tank top that said 'Abercrombie' on it in white across the chest. She dried her hair and brushed her hair and her teeth. She put on some eye shadow and pink lip gloss

Rin was a gorgeous girl and she knew it but she never acted like it. She had black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that anyone could get lost in. She was so popular she even had a male fan club. Rin could get almost any guy she wanted, except one…..Sesshomaru Takahashi. Rin and Sesshomaru were enemies since they knew each other they like insulting each other, fighting, and playing pranks.

Rin went to her closet and looked for her back high heels. She got her backpack and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

"Rin do you some breakfast?" Her mom asked

"No thanks mom" Rin said "I'm going to leave"

" Ok have a good day" Mrs.Higure said. Rin walked out the door and got into her shiny red convertible. She put the key in the ignition and started to drive to school. She pulled up to Shikon High and parked in one of the spaces available and got out of her car.

"Hey Rin!" Sango called jogging up to Rin

"Oh, hi Sango" Rin said smiling, "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know, I haven't see them yet" Sango replied

"Oh well, let's go" Rin said shrugging as they both walked into the school. As soon as the walked through the doors everyones eyes went to Rin and Sango.They both strutted down the main hall like they were on a runway. As they were walking, Rin heard a few cat calls and wolf howls, but she just ignored them.

"Feh, I don't know what the big deal about them is" Sesshomaru said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He watched Rin and Sango strut down the hall to their lockers.

"Are you kidding me?" His bestfriend Miroku said, "They're the hottest girls in the whole 11th grade"

"Feh, I've seen better" Sesshomaru scoffed as he went to his locker

Rin was unpacking her backpack and getting her books for her first class.

"Hey Rin" a male voice said from beside her

"Oh, hi Koga" Rin said smiling at him, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing ummm I was wondering...if you were doing anything this Friday" Koga asked

"Sorry have plans that night" Rin said shrugging.

" Ok, I'll see you around" Koga said in a sad voice as he walked away

"Rin, you really need to go out on more dates" Sango said as she shut her locker and started down the hall to their first class

"No I don't I get plenty of dates" Kagome said

"No, you get offers but you always turn them down, you've probably turned down every single one " Sango said

"That's because I don't like any of the guys in our fan club like that" Rin said, "Let's just drop it" she said as they both entered their class. Rin looked around the room and saw some open seats in the back. Rin sat down and Sango sat next to her. For popular girls, they were very smart and they both got straight A's.

" Hi Rin" Ayame said as she sat in front of Sango

"Hi Ayame" Rin and Sango said in unison. They were all talking for a while, until the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, today's assignment is to take the notes off the board and do they worksheet that I give you" Mr. Yamamoto said as he handed out the worksheets.

Rin started writing the notes on the board when Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Takahashi" Mr. Yamamoto said

"Yeah, I sort of lost track of time" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice

"Well, just take your seat and get the assignment from one of the other students" The teacher said pointing to the seat next to Rin

'_Great, now I have to sit by her'_Sesshomaru thought as he sighed and sat in the seat next to Rin. She glared at him as he walked by and sat next to her. She could feel his golden eyes staring at her.

'_Hmmm why does he always stair at me' _Rin thought as she continued to take notes. The bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the room. Rin took her time and waited for Sango and Ayame.

* * *

_So what did you think did you like it. I hope you did. R&R please_

_I accept flames._


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Sango and Ayame we've got places to go" Rin said

"What? Late for your shift at the strip club?" Sesshomaru said laughing softly to himself

"You know, I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works" Rin said rolling her eyes and walking out of the room with Sango and Ayame.

"Let's go Miroku" Sesshomaru said as they both went to their next class.

2 hours later

It was lunch now, and Rin, Sango, Ayame, Eri and Ayumi were sitting at their normal table. Rin's male fan club walked over and was sitting with them too. Her male fan club consist of Koga, Bankotsu, Naraku, and Hojo.

"Hey Rin" All the guys said in unison

"Hi" Rin said cheerfully

"So, Rin aren't you excited about the junior trip?" Eri asked

"Duh, we get to go to Rome it will be so much fun!" Ayame said happily

"Yes, I'm excited, I wonder who will be my room mate for the trip though" Rin wondered while taking another bite of her salad

"I'd laugh so hard if you got Sesshomaru for your room mate" Sango said laughing at the thought

"No don't say that!" Rin said, "You'll jinx me"

"You have to admit, it would be funny, you guys hate each other so much" Ayumi said giggling softly

"No, it would be funny for you guys but, a living hell for me" Rin said eating her salad

"Yeah, for you, but for us it would be hilarious" Sango said

"You know what else would be really funny?" Rin said with a smirk on her face

"If you got stuck rooming with that perv that has a crush on you, you know Miroku" Rin said laughing. Everyone else started laughing to.

"Ok, that's so not funny" Sango said crossing her arms and blushing. The bell rang and everyone cleaned up and got ready for their next class. Rin and Sango went to their lockers (which were right next to each other) Rin got her books and headed for her math class.

' _I hate these next three classes so much because they're the only classes I have with Sesshomaru alone'_Rin thought as she sighed and walked into her class. She entered the room and all eyes went to her. Rin smiled and as she sat down. The boys in the room whistled and gave cat calls as she sat in the back of the room. Rin sat down and crossed her legs as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, today you have to do the 20 problems on the board" Mrs. Kimura said. Rin started working, when she saw Sesshomaru walk into the room.

"Late again, Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Kimura asked putting her hands on her hips

"I guess so" Sesshomaru said shrugging

"Would you like to tell me why?" Mrs. Kimura said

"Uhh….well…I had things to do" Sesshomaru said looking at his feet

" Sesshomaru, sit down and give your mind a rest" Rin said smiling as everyone giggled lightly.

"Rin" The teacher warned

"Sorry" Rin mumbled as Sesshomaru sat down two desks in front of her.

' _Oh Rin, you'll be surprised what I have I store for you'_Sesshomaru thought as he laughed at what he was planning to do

* * *

I hope you liked it and I accept flames even if they are mean.

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time

"Sorry" Rin mumbled as Sesshomaru sat down two desks in front of her.

' _Oh Rin, you'll be surprised what I have I store for you'_ Sesshomaru thought as he laughed at what he was planning to do…

Now

The bell rang and Rin went to her locker. She turned the dial to the numbers and opened the door. When she opened it, crickets fell out of her locker._'Sesshomaru!'_Rin screamed in her mind. Everyone in the hall saw the crickets fall out of her locker and they all started laughing.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru walked up next to her.

"You called?" Sesshomaru said trying to act innocent while choking back a laugh. Rin looked at him and glared. Her glares kind of scared him, but only when she's really angry.

"Yes, I did" Rin said as her scowl faded into a smile, _' Time for my counter attack'_Rin thought happily. Everyone started gathering in a circle around the two, watching what was going to happen next.

"What are you smiling about wench?" Sesshomaru asked with a glare

"Now Sango!" Rin said as Sango came up behind him and dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on top of his head. Everyone saw this and immediately started laughing like crazy. Sesshomaru glared at Rin as she stood in front of him and had her hands on her hips and was smiling.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with a devilish smile gracing her lips, "You're not afraid of baths are you?"

"You little witch" Sesshomaru said angrily while trying to figure out how he was going to get her back.

"Sesshomaru, you should know better then anyone that I'm the queen of counter attacks" Rin said flipping her hair and smiling

' _Damn, she's good'_Sesshomaru thought

"Yeah, I guess I keep forgetting that" Sesshomaru said squeezing the water out of his gorgeous silver locks.

"Yeah, don't forget it again" Rin said grabbing her books from her cricket filled locker, "Because I can squish you like a bug" Rin said slamming her locker shut and stepping hard on one of the crickets (which of course, squished it) Rin smiled and walked to her next class. Leaving a stunned Sesshomaru.

School was almost over, but all the juniors were supposed to go to the auditorium for an assembly about the junior trip. Rin finished getting all the dead crickets out of her locker and she started walking to the auditorium with Sango.

"That was so awesome what we did to Sesshomaru today" Sango said laughing as she recalled the event

"Yeah, I know!" Rin said laughing too, "I wonder what he's going to do to get back at me because knowing him, he'll try to pull a prank on me" she added rolling her eyes

"Yeah, but like you said, you're the queen of counter attacks so you can just pull another one on him" Sango said shrugging

"True" Rin said smiling as they entered the auditorium and sat down. Once all the juniors were in the auditorium, the principal started talking into the microphone.

"Alright juniors, I'm sure you all know about this years junior trip" He started, "Well, this year we are going to Rome, Italy" he said as everyone cheered

"Ok, well we will be leaving tomorrow and will be in Rome for two weeks" the principal said, "We'll meet here tomorrow at 5:00 AM and you'll be getting your room assignments. Then, we'll go to the airport and get on the plane. Once we're in the city, we'll go to our hotel and get unpacked. Then, you'll be free to wander the city . Just be sure not to go outside of Rome. There will be some boy girl room arrangements, so try not to get pregnant" he said as everyone laughed, "That will be all" he said as everyone left.

"I'm so excited!" Rin and Sango squealed and walked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o With Sesshomaru and Miroku 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, who do you want as a room mate?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile

"I don't care as long as it's not Rin I will be fine" Sesshomaru spat out like her name was a bad taste in his mouth

"It would be hilarious if you did get her as your room mate" Miroku said laughing at the thought of them sharing a room, "You two wouldn't last five minutes in the same room"

"Damn right!" Sesshomaru said crossing his arms, _' Although, she is pretty hott…Ahhhh what am I thinking?' _Sessomaru slapped himself across the face for thinking such a thing.

"Sesshomaru, what was that about?" Miroku said confused

"Huh, oh nothing" Sesshomaru said rubbing his now sore cheek and getting rid of all thoughts of Rin from his mind

"Whatever dude. Let's just go home and pack" Miroku said

"Yeah" Sesshomaru said as they both got in their cars and drove home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 With Rin o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin parked her car in the driveway and got out and locked the doors. _' I can't wait to get to Rome!'_Rin thought happily as she entered the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Rin yelled as she put her backpack on the floor

"Hello dear, how was school?" Ms. Higure asked as she came from the kitchen

"It was fine, tomorrow's our junior trip" Rin said with a huge smile on her face

"Oh, well you'd better go upstairs and pack" She said smiling back at her daughter

"Yeah, I'll be down for dinner" Rin said as she wentup the stairs and into her room. She shut the door and got out her polka dots print suitcase.

"Ok, I need clothes for two weeks" Rin whispered to herself as she dug threw her dresser and packed clothed into her suitcase.

"Now, I need my make-up and hair products" she said as she ran into her bathroom and packed her make-up and hair brush, tooth brush etc. (ok, so a tooth brush isn't make-up or hair products, but still)

Rin's suitcase was filled, so she got out her matching tote bag. _' Now I need shoes'_ She thought searching through her closet and packed about a hundred pairs of shoes.

"Oh! I need my bathing suits too!" Rin thought as she threw her bathing suits in the tote. It took her another hour, but she was finally all packed.

"Phew!" Rin said wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead, "Finally done!" she said falling backwards onto her bed. She glanced at the clock and it said 7:46 pm. _'Time for dinner' _Rin thought as she ran downstairs and ate.

"Are you all done honey?" Her mother asked

"Yeah mom, I'm going to bed" Rin said yawning. She went back up to her room and grabbed her cell and called Sango.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" Kohaku said

"Hey Kohaku, is Sango there?" Rin asked sweetly

"Yeah Rin, hold on" He said

"Thanks" She answered as she heard Kohaku yell for Sango

"Hey Rin" Sango said cheerfully, "Get all your packing done?"

"Yeah, but it took me like, two hours" Rin said sighing

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to see who's my room mate!" Sango cheered

"Same here. As long as I don't get stuck with Sesshomaru" Rin said

"Yeah, and I hope I don't get stuck with that pervert Miroku" Sango said sighing. They talked for another hour before they hung up. Rin changed into a black silk night gown as she settled into her soft bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come.." Rin thought as she fell asleep.

The Next Morning

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Rin reached out and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Just then, she realized what day it was.

"The junior trip is today!!" Rin yelled as she jumped out of bed…

* * *

I hope you liked it.

R&R. I accept flames


End file.
